wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wardrobe/ChangeLog
v2.55 #Updated WearMe to fix swapping and caching bugs #No Longer Requires SeaHooks v2.54 #Updated WearMe to fix taint and swapping bugs v2.53 #Re-Fixed Wardrobe.Print #You can no longer move outfits above or bellow the top or bottom of the list v2.52 #Fixed Wardrobe.Print v2.51b #Readded SeaHooks embedded lib... again v2.51 #TOC to 20003 #Fixed issue with SetDropDownScale and Khaos on first load #Updated WearMe to v1.7 v2.5 #Fixed a bug where moved outfits would be put in the virtual list (those outfits will be restored, tho the order may have changed) #Fixed a bug where outfits were being marked as virtual when swapping back #Fixed a bug where virtual outfits weren't being deleted #Cleaned up the SV by removing the sort numbers and using only the list order #You can now store an unlimited number of outfits (but you might want to stop when your drop down list is larger than the screen ;) #Fixed a bug with the colored outfit chat printout #Fixed "/wd list items" v2.41 #Fixed Main Menu entries not showing if you had less that 10 outfits #Fixed reference to separator image #Fixed Main Menu separator to only show when the mouse is over a legitimate drop zone for the entry on the mouse (Dropping immediately above or bellow the original entry does nothing) #Fixed Main Menu entry highlight to only show when there is an outfit associated with that entry v2.4c #Included SeaHooks, embedded in WearMe v2.4b #Rezipped and verified valid files v2.4 #Fully compatible with WoW 2.0 #Main Menu now closes on escape #Main Menu now uses a highlight bar instead of color changing text (more visible) #Main Menu entries are now draggable to reorder #Repositioned the Main Menu little (10 outfits are now visible, instead of 9) #Right-click on the Minimap Icon now opens the Main Menu #Virtual outfits are now stored in their own table (so they wont show up in the normal outfit list) #Added Swimming auto-swap (shark fin icon) #Because IsSwimming() and IsMounted() are now asynchronous, they are now handled by a timed OnUpdate #Colorized "/wd list" and made it print all the outfits on the same line so as not to spam the chat frame #No longer uses ColorCycle v2.3 #Updated FuBar plugin (Alex Courtis) #Removed erroneous debug print v2.21 #Fixed dropdown error v2.2 #Updated to use IsMounted() #Updated UnitBuff syntax use v2.1 #Updated for Lua 5.1 #Updated to WearMe v1.6 (with SeaHooks v1.0) #Titan Panel and FuBar Plugins added and updated for Lua 5.1 v2.0 #Titan Panel and FuBar Plugins Have been temporarily removed #Updated for Lua 5.1 #Using hooksecurefunc for HideUIPanel hook #Updated to WearMe v1.3 (with SeaHooks v0.81) #Updated to Chronos v2.10 #Updated to IsMounted v1.8 v1.95-AL #Updated FuBar plugin and libs v1.94-AL #Updated WearMe to fix bank error v1.93-AL #Fixed order of outfit dropdown menu v1.92-AL #Updated WearMe to v1.1. ##Should fix a problem with duplicate items not equipping correctly ##No longer breaks when encountering special bag types v1.91-AL #Added FuBar 2.0 support with similar functionality to Titan Panel support #Restructured Titan plugin files #Neither bar plugin code will execute if their respective dependency is not loaded v1.9b-AL #Moved WearMe (embedded lib) from the required deps to optional deps in the toc v1.9-AL #Now uses the WearMe Lib for item swaps (abstracted lib for equipment swapping) #Upped Max Outfits to 30 (abstracted the button creation code, but limited now by WoW's max dropdown menu size) #Fixed bug with menu not scrolling the first time you open it #Fixed bug with Titan tooltip, text and dropdown not working #Rewrote swap automation code: ##Undead zone swap now occurs when you dismount, zone in unmounted or swap outfit when in the plaguelands ##Wont swap immediately when mounted ##Swaps back to gear you had on before you mounted before swapping into undead outfit when dismounting after zoning #Added slash command, binding and khaos option to temporarily toggle/dissable/enable auto-swapping (only stored across sessions if you have Khaos) #Added an "Update" button and drop down menu to the character window for updating or creating outfits __without swapping to that outfit first__. #Removed required Localization Lib usage #Embedded WearMe, IsMounted and Chronos. If you have multiple copies the newest one will be in effect. #Sky enhanced slash commands updated to use the Satellite lib instead v1.87-AL #Fixed bug that was causing Titan Button text to not show up. (Silly Titan doesn't take direct functions, only global function names) v1.86-AL #Titan text typo fix v1.85-AL #Fixed some frame errors due to the recent xml changes #Updated embedded Localization to v0.07 v1.84-AL #Added Naxx to the plaguezones #Updated Outfit Swapping to correctly identify 1-way swaps between items in a similar inventory slot #Enabled soft matching to find items in bags with a different enchant if an exact match is not found #:(these outfits will still show grey until you update them with the correctly enchanted items, but it will swap the newly enchanted items regardless) #Removed experimental tabularization of XML frames, fixes a bug with some tooltip hooking addons #Made DragLock save accross sessions. (MustClickUIButton already saves) v1.83-AL #Fixed nil 'color' error #Readded '' v1.82-AL #Fixed nil error #Duplicate virtual outfits now delete themselves #Virtual outfits no longer show up on the list v1.81-AL #Fixed Sea error v1.8-AL #Implemented Localization to allow for locale switching and assist future translation. #Warlock summonable/equipable items are no longer remembered specific to id suffix. #Removed outdated Cosmos support #Added options to the Khaos config #Rewrote the DropDown code to use the built-in DropDowns, reduced a lot of code. #Updated Titan config to be more colorful #Fixed Titan minimap button hiding #Added option to rescale the global dropdown menu (0.5-1.0) ('/wardrobe scale #') #Removed Titan small menu option (incompatible with DropDown format) #DropDown no longer uses ColorCycle #Made the help text easily localizable #Added MyRolePlay support for outfit swap events v1.71-AL #Added option to move swapped offhand to the rear bag if swapping to a 2h, requires Chronos. v1.7-AL #Saved Variables now auto-clean extra unused item tables and old temp outfits #Now correctly handles swapping of a 2h weapon on top of 2 1h items regardless of offhand check #Fixed OnLoad error when titan isn't installed #Fixed a few unintentionally global variables #Moved swap status variables into the saved vars so that mount swaps now correctly occur on log in after logging off mounted. v1.61-AL #All files converted to unix standard LF line breaks for uniformity; fixes a localization.de.lua loading error. v1.6-AL #Added German Localization: Thanks Gillion! #Fixed duel slot swapping (offhand, 2nd trinket, 2nd ring) for all possible swaps that I could think of. v1.5-AL #Equipment saving now uses ItemID's (perm enchants, but not temp enchants) #:Old outfits will still use names until editted. #Fixed offhand swapping out with two-handers #Fixed forced empty slots and outfit detection #Fixed item swapping for two inventory items (rings, trinkets, weapons) ##Note: When equipping a bag item to an inventory slot currently occupied by another item used in the same outfit, the item currently equipped will be bagged instead. ##The only solution I can think of is to scan the rings, trinkets, and weapons again after a delay. ##Of course, equipping the outfit a second time will equip any skipped items, but is a little excessive. #Added click/mouseover to the help print out #Added optional Khaos enable/disable #Added optional Sky slash command help #Added optional Chronos dep to eliminate redundant aura and equipment scans. More efficient, but optional. #Mount/Plague/Chow special status is no longer removed when updating an outfit. #Fixed Button Graphics v1.43-AL #Added click/mouseover to help printout. v1.42-AL #Added click/mouseover option for the menu. Default menu shows on mouseover of minimap button or titan button. Use "/wd click" to require click for menu. v1.41-AL #Equiping now uses AutoEquipCursorItem except for rings, trinkets and weapons which now use EquipCursorItem #Minimap hiding option now correctly remembers if you are using Titan without the TitanWardrobe option and is stored per player in the Wardrobe_Config. v1.4-AL #Removed Sea dep #Removed Chronos dep #Added IsMounted dep for efficiency: ##Fixes Aspect of the Cheetah and Aspect of the Pack incorrect mount detection ##Required for mount auto swap (Wardrobe will still work w/o it, you can still assign mount sets, but it wont swap) #Removed tooltip scanning #Added Delay to DropDownMenu hiding #Minimap button uses MobileMinimapButton when availible #Included Titan Support, thanks to Nemes for TitanWardrobe #Converted code to more object oriented style. Most everything is within the Wardrobe table, even the XML frames v1.3-lix #Stopped using playerName as a global variable name. v1.3-lix #Fixed the bug that prevented equiping two identical items. v1.21-lix #Updated configuration to save based on realm and char name, so you can have chars with the same name on multiple realms. #Removed some unessesary chat messages. #Fixed Tigers Fury being detected as a mount. v1.2 #Increased the maximum number of outfits per character from 10 to 20. #Rewrote much of the outfit manipulation code to make it more efficient and to remove the slow-down that the previous version was causing. #Added entirely new UI system for managing your outfits: allows you to easily reorder, rename, edit, delete, update, or change the color of the outfit name. #Outfits may now consist of intentionally blank item slots. #Outfits can now consist of only certain item slots, ignoring those slots that you don't want to mess with. For example, you could have an outfit that consists of only your "Carrot on a Stick" trinket. Equipping this outfit wouldn't interfere with anything worn in any other item slot except that one trinket slot. #You may now specify outfits to auto-equip and un-equip on certain conditions: whenever you mount (useful for automatically wearing the "Carrot on a Stick" and Mithril Spurs), whenever you enter the Plaguelands (so you don't forget to equip the Argent Dawn Commission), and whenever you're eating/drinking (useful if you have certain items that affect regeneration or spirit). #Added keybindings for all 20 outfits.